


Camp Chitqua (The Thing About the Winchesters Book 1)

by CaitieWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camp Chitaqua, Croatoan, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2576978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitieWinchester/pseuds/CaitieWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Croatoan virus has spread through North America. Camp Chitqua is about one of the safest place or at least as safe as you can get anymore here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

May 23rd 2014 Lawrence, Kansas

A few months ago a zombie-like disease started in River Grove, Oregon spreading throughout the rest of North America.

Now it's starting to get worse. The disease seems to be turning people violent or at least more violent than usual. Don't ask Dean how he knew it was a disease because honestly, he’s just guessing like everyone else.

So now Dean, his brother Sam, and his father John are going to leave their home to go and search for a safer place. Though they aren't even sure if there was still such a place seeing how messed up it already the country already is. Nobody knows what's happening on the other continents, if they are going through the same thing as North America is going through.

"Dean go start the car up while Sam and I finish gathering everything together" John called from the top of the stairs.

"Alright" Dean responded as he got the car keys from the kitchen counter.

Dean took his gun with him just for some insurance in case one of those creatures showed up while he was outside.

Luckily he made it out without having to shoot anything. Which Dean thought as suspicious since he was never lucky.

He quickly unlocked the car and started up the engine. He filled up the tank since the gas in the tank was almost half gone. They weren't exactly sure in what direction to go in they just knew they had to keep driving once they started.

After that Dean decided to go back into the house to go and check if his brother and father needed help with anything. 

As soon as he reached the top of the stairs he could tell something was off. Sam's room was on the left of the stairs so Dean decided to check in there first. He slowly and quietly made his way towards the door and opened it.

"Dad!?" Dean exclaimed as he saw John on the floor clutching his arm in pain while Sam was standing across the room leaned up against the wall with wide eyes.

"Dean" John barely made out. Dean looked around to try and see what did this to his father when he saw a couple feet away from a petrified Sam the head of one of the creatures.  
It didn't take long for Dean to put two and two together and knew his father was now infected.

"Dad" Dean whispered sadly.

"Take Sam and get out of here as fast as you can and remember the drill don't forget to" John started to explain before Dean interrupted him. "Look after Sam yeah I know don't worry I always do" Dean said with a small smile.

Dean went over to Sam to check on him. "You alright" he asked. Sam just simply nodded. "Come on then we have to get out of here" Dean said as he grabbed Sam's hand and dragged him to the door.

When he reached the front door of the house Sam stopped Dean. "Wait I have to go get something."

"Alright well make it quick we need to get out of here before Dad turns" Dean replied.

After a few minutes Sam finally came back holding a picture frame. "Kay I got it."

"Great then let’s get out of." Dean trailed off as he saw behind Sam their dad or at least what was left of him. Dean knew what had to be done.

He pulled Sam behind him and closed his eyes as he shot.

 

"What did you even have to get?" Dean asked Sam after a couple of miles was put between where ever they were and their old house.

"Here" Sam said as he showed Dean the picture frame. 

It was a photo from a few years ago when all the Winchesters were still alive. It was from when Dean and Sam got the swing set they wanted since forever which seemed like the most important thing in the world back then and Mary and John were behind them pushing them.

It was one of the good memories Dean and Sam shared together. Dean sighed as he looked away from the photo with a rush of memories coming back to him.

 

"Dean look!" Sam exclaimed as he saw two men walking by the side of the street they were driving on.

"Sam we should probably keep going'' Dean stated. 

"But" Sam turned to look at Dean with his famous puppy dog eyes. Dean sighed shaking his head as he saw the smug happy look on Sam's face.

"Hey do you guys need a ride?" Dean asked hoping it sounded friendly enough to not earn a hit on the shoulder from Sam.

"As long as you guys aren't mass murderers than yes, yes we would" the sandy haired man said in what seemed to be a British accent.

"Well then you're in luck. I'm Dean and this is my kid brother Sammy but he mainly goes by Sam" Dean introduced them.

"Nice to meet you I'm Balthazar and this here is my dear old friend Gabriel" Balthazar introduced back.

The car ended up running out of gas not too far away from there near a small town that they can't remember the name to. They became good friends with Balthazar and Gabriel though. They found a camp called Camp Chitaqua which they decided to settle in since it seemed pretty safe. Soon after they started to rescue people they found. After that they had to find more supplies and started to fight back some of the creatures. 

As time passed Dean and Sam noticed a difference in Gabriel. Gabriel started to get more distant from everyone but Balthazar and basically went with every group that went outside the gate of the camp.

"Gabriel are you doing okay you don't look that good" Sam questioned clearly concerned for Gabriel.

"M'fine" Gabriel mumbled. 

"You know you could always take less patrols" Dean suggested.

"No I can’t."

"Why not dude you seem like you're really working yourself up with all the patrols."

“I just can't!" Gabriel raised his voice quieting both Sam and Dean.

"Sorry I just can't my little brother is out there and I just have to keep looking for him" Gabriel explained calming down a bit.

"We can help look for him if you want" Sam said.

"Thanks guys I guess that's why I've been a little on edge the last couple of months I just thought I would find him sooner."

"Don't tell him this if we do find him but I think it's also because he's my favorite out of all my siblings" Gabriel added.


	2. Chapter 1

Camp Chitaqua Present day August 27th, 2017

Dean thought that Gabriel would have had better sense in his head than to do something as stupid as he's doing right now. But then again he was Gabriel.

In the middle of the night Gabriel just decided to go off by his self and go look for his little brother who which A. He had no idea where he is and B. He doesn't even know if he's still alive. I guess he was quote 'Getting tired of waiting and the camp was holding him back from finding him'.

If Gabriel comes back alive I'm so gonna kill him Dean thought.

"Dean just don't try to kill Gabriel when he comes back" Chuck stated almost as if reading his mind which brought Dean back into reality.

They were making their way to the front gate to try and search out for Gabriel.

"Yeah if he comes back. He was being an idiot even think about going out to search for his brother by himself" Dean replied.

"Yeah look who's talking" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean said stopping near the gate and looked back at Chuck.

"Please like you wouldn't have done the same thing for Sam."

That made Dean shut his mouth because of course he would.

Just as Dean was about to reply back a shout stopped him. "Hey open the gates Morons" said an all too familiar voice.

Dean sighed and shook his head. "Well looks like you get to kill him at least" Chuck joked.

"I wonder if he found any toilet paper while he was out." Chuck wondered seriously after that.

When the gates opened it was no surprise that Gabriel was there. What did surprise everyone was the guy next to Gabriel. 

Looks like Gabriel did find his brother Dean thought.

Gabriel made his way over to Dean. "Look Dean I can" Dean stopped Gabriel from finishing his sentence.

"Don't worry I would of done the same thing for Sam". That made Chuck snort.

"Oh yeah mentioning kid brothers this is mine Cassie. Well his real name's Castiel but it's not as fun to say that" Gabriel explained.

Dean looked at Castiel, he would have never thought that they were brothers unless Gabriel told him. Castiel was completely the opposite than Gabriel in looks. Castiel was taller than Gabriel but then again mostly everyone was. He had dark messy hair pointing in every direction which made it look like he just got out of bed which so wasn't fair in Dean's opinion. He was dressed a bit strangely though with being in a suit and trench coat and all.

But that wasn't what surprised Dean. What surprised Dean was his eye color. It was electric blue and looked like the color of the ocean that seemed to shimmer in the light.

Gabriel seemed amused at the fact that Dean and Castiel kept checking each other out but it was starting to get annoying.

Gabriel cleared his throat trying to break up the moment.

"Oh uh hi" Dean finally said. Which Dean so did not mentally slap himself for saying that.

"Hello" Cas replied back. Gabriel chuckled shaking his head. "Anyways I have to go have a quick talk with Balthazar so can you show my bro around" Gabriel said not really caring for an answer as he started to walk away from them.

"Oh uh sure." 

"Great oh and Cassie don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Gabe there's only a few things you wouldn't do.'' Cas replied. 

"Exactly."

"You know your brother's an idiot right?" Dean asked Castiel when Gabriel finally left.

"Yeah you should try living with him all your life." Cas groaned.

Dean decided to show Castiel the cabins first seeing that that's where most of the people here spent all their time at. Then they started to head towards the lunch place which is always packed. Luckily they can have breakfast in their own cabins but for lunch you have to eat at the dining place as they called it. Then they all meet at the camp fire for dinner.  
Castiel seemed to get along with Samandriel but everyone calls him Alfie for some reason, Hester, and of course Balthazar who they ran into with Gabriel. It turns out that Gabriel and Castiel basically grew up with Balthazar and was like Castiel's only friend according to Gabriel.

To Dean though it seemed like Balthazar had a crush on Castiel but Castiel didn't seem to notice it. Either that or he didn't care. "Yeah I don't usually eat in this area" Dean said to Castiel trying to grab back his attention away from Balthazar.

"Where do you eat then?" Castiel asked with a head tilt. "Back in my own cabin. There's less people in there" Dean responded.

It seemed like Castiel was going to say something else but they got interrupted but one of Dean's old flames Lisa.

"Oh hey Dean I didn't expect you to be here" Lisa said in what Dean guessed was a seductive voice.

"Hey Lisa how's Ben?" Dean asked trying to keep it casual.

"Oh alright I guess I should start to get back to him. He's always getting into trouble" Lisa said shaking her head.

She walked off but not before blowing a kiss to Dean.

"So are you and her together?" Castiel questioned after she left in a low voice.

"Na we use to be just kind of drifted apart I guess" Dean explained. Then he saw Sam.

"Hey Sam!" Dean called to Sam waving him over.

Sam came over to them and introduced himself to Castiel.

"Nice to meet you I'm Castiel Gabriel's younger brother."

"Wow he finally found you huh. You know he said that you're his favorite sibling."

"Sam we weren't supposed to tell Cas that."

"What Gabriel pulled a prank on me the other day I'm just doing a little thing called pay back" Sam shrugged.

"I see now why my brother gets along with you two." 

"And did you just call me Cas?" Cas asked as he looked back towards Dean.

"Well yeah I kind of give nicknames to my friends but if you don't like it" Dean trailed off not really sure how to end the sentence. "Oh it's fine I just wasn't expecting it. At least it's better than Cassie" Cas replied. Dean and Cas completely forgot Sam was there and seemed like to Sam they were having a stare off. Or eye sex Sam also thought to himself. 

Sam cleared his throat. "So uh Cas you think you'll like it here?" Sam asked.

Cas looked away from Dean and looked at Sam. "Yeah I guess so" he smiled.


	3. Chapter 2

Dean grunted as the light shinned into his bedroom. “Dean stop being a baby and wake up” Dean heard his at the moment annoying brother trying to wake him up.

“Leave me alone” Dean groaned pulling the covers over his head still half asleep.

“Come on Gabe and Cas are here for breakfast”

“Ugh why?”

“Because Dean I invited them over to get to know Cas a little better” Sam sighed starting to get annoyed himself. Dean groaned again pushing off his covers. “Alright give me a couple minutes.”

When Sam finally left Dean’s room Dean made his way towards his closet to put something to wear.

He stretched and made his way towards the kitchen.

“Well looks like sleeping beauty has awoken” Gabriel said as he saw Dean walk into the kitchen with a sly smile.

“Shut up Gabe” Dean replied. Dean took a seat next to Sam since it was the only seat not taken.

Dean saw Castiel whisper something to Gabriel but he couldn’t quite catch the words until Gabriel replied back.

“Sleeping beauty is a Disney princess Cassie” Gabriel said shaking his head.

“Sorry he doesn’t really get most pop culture references” Gabriel explained.

After what seemed like forever to Dean breakfast was finally over and Dean had to go out on a hunt.

“So I’m guessing you’re not coming on this patrol today huh” Dean said to Gabriel. “Nah I found what I needed to” Gabriel said ruffling Cas’s hair up. “But I’ll take Cas to go look for some supplies later on and show him the basics” Gabriel explained.

“Alright see you guys later” Dean said as he walked out of the cabin.

 

By the time Dean finished his patrol it was already time for dinner which meant that everyone would be at the campfire. 

He saw Cas by himself so decided to sit next to him.

“Hey what’s wrong?” Dean questioned since Cas looked kind of demoralized. 

“Oh it’s nothing. Just something kind of happened when Gabriel took me out for supplies.” Cas replied sadly.

“C’mon you can tell me. I am the leader so I can always kick out whoever made you feel this way.” Dean said trying to be reassuring and comforting.

Cas let out a small smile at that statement which Dean took as a huge compliment.

“Well when we went out today Crowley kind of ripped off my trench coat from me and threw it away before Gabriel or I could get it.”

“Oh I’m sorry dude.”

“It’s fine it’s not like it was your fault in the first place so you shouldn't apologize.”

“Yeah but you’re now my friend and I don’t like to see friend’s upset.”

“Well will you kick Crowley out?” Cas asked suggestively.

Dean laughed. “Very funny using my own words against me, eh.”

“THE CREATURES HAVE GOT INTO THE CAMP EVERYONE GET YOUR WEAPONS!” Someone yelled from the distance.

“Cas come with me.” Cas just nodded as he took Dean’s hand.

Dean raced back to his cabin with Cas in tow to get more bullets for his weapon.

“Okay so I want you to stay in here.”

“What but I can help.” Cas argued.

“No offence Cas but it’s your first day here and I don’t know how good of a fighter you are so and I don’t want you to get hurt. I’m sure Gabe will agree with me on this.” Dean explained to Cas as he exited the cabin.

He went towards the gate where everything was happening and saw Sam so he went up to him to see what exactly happened since the whole camp was in hiatus. 

“Well looks like there was a hole in the gate.” Sam explained to Dean.

“Wonderful just what we freaking needed.”

“Is Cas alright?” Sam questioned.

“Yeah he’s in my cabin.” “Anyways do we know exactly how many got in?” Dean added.

“Not really but we saw and at least killed five so far.” Gabriel said entering their conversation.

“Do you guys know where Cas is?” Gabriel asked with concern in his eyes.

“Yeah he’s in Dean’s cabin.”

“Uh okay I won’t ask what exactly you did with him in your cabin but as long as he’s safe I’m fine with it.”

Dean face palmed. “Not like that weirdo.”

“Anyways Sam, you and Gabe should go further into camp to see if any of them got pass us or if anyone needs help. I’ll stay up here with Benny and everyone else to make sure no more of them get in.”

“Aye Captain” Gabriel said as he started marching back into camp.

Dean sighed. “At least he’s back to normal now. Though I’m not exactly sure if that’s a good thing yet.”

As soon as they left a frenzy of the creatures came rushing through the small opening in the gate. Luckily though they had enough people to hold them off. 

While Dean was shooting the creatures and covering everyone’s backs he didn’t notice a creature creeping up from behind him.

“Dean!” he heard him name being shouted followed by a gun shot.

Dean turned around to see the now dead creature and see who shouted his name and saw Cas there with a shot gun.

“Dammit Cas what are you doing here?”

“Then he saw another creature behind Cas and shot at it.

“You could have gotten yourself killed.” Dean added seriously.

“Yeah well I think at the moment you would have got yourself killed if I didn’t shoot.” Cas replied.

“Man where has Dean been keeping you?” Benny asked Cas after they finished repairing the whole from the fence.

“Uh in his cabin.” 

Benny raised his eyebrows and laughed. “Well it’s about time he let you out then. We always need people who actually know how to shoot.”

“How about you join our group?” Benny asked.

Dean shot Benny a glance. “I don’t think so.”

“Come on Dean he’s pretty good with a gun. Shot that sucker right in the head.”

Dean looked at Cas.

“Fine but he’s in my group.”


	4. Chapter 3

“Hey guys look what I found!” Gabriel yelled.

“Keep your voice down you might attract one of those creatures gesh.” Sam scolded Gabe.

“But it’s candy.” Gabriel pouted.

Dean shook his head and kept walking beside Castiel.

 

“So besides that incident did you guys find any useful supplies like toilet paper?” Chuck asked.

“Hey candy is very useful okay” Gabriel defended. 

“Sure it is.”

“We found some cans of food and a few water bottles but yeah still no toilet paper.” Dean explained.

Chuck sighed. 

“Hey Cas I want to show you something.” Dean said stopping Cas from walking away from him.

“Alright.”

Dean grabbed Cas’s arm and lead him to his secret hideout.

 

Cas gaped in awe as he saw the sight before him. It was a luscious green meadow with spots of pink and yellow indicating patches of flowers.

"Nice huh." Dean finally stated.

"Yeah it uh reminds me of the meadow my mother took me to when I was younger." "I didn't know places like this still exist." Cas added in wonderment.

"Sam and I thought the same thing when we first found this place."

Dean lead Cas to a place for them to sit. Well Cas sat and Dean layed down.

"You know I just realized we don't know much about each other." Dean said.

" Do you want to play twenty questions then?" Cas suggested.

"Seriously?" Dean questioned with a chuckle.

"What? Come on just ask a question."

"Fine." Dean took a moment to think about it. "What's your favorite color?"

"Really?"

"Hey that's what you get for making me play this game."

"Green's my favorite color. What's yours?"

"Blue."

"How about your family other than Sam?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like where are they?"

"Well my mom died in a car accident when Sam and I were young. My dad was driving so he always blamed himself for it. And a couple years ago my dad became one of those things because Sam was in danger and he basically I guess sacrificed himself for Sam. And we all made a promise to each other that if any of us ever got turned that we'd have to shoot." Dean explained.

"You know it's funny I've never told anyone that before." Dean added as he turned to look at Cas who was staring intensely at Dean.

"Croatoans." Cas paused probably for a dramatic effect. "That's what those things are called."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a demonic disease that gets passed through by blood contact."

"How do you know this stuff?"

" My parents are kind of huge religious people, my mother even got a degree in college for Religious Studies. And yeah they knew a whole lot of that stuff and taught my siblings and I about it. That's also why they named us all after angels."

"Well I told you about my family so why don't you tell me about yours more?"

"Well Gabriel and I have two older brothers Michael, who is worshiped by our father and Lucifer. And before you ask I have no idea why our mother would think of naming her own child after the devil but the name does suit him. Then we have a little sister called Anna who left as soon as she turned 18 like Gabriel and I."

"Why did you guys leave?"

"Trust me if you were in our family you would of left too." Castiel answered a little distantly.

"So where's your family now?"

"Well my mother and father took Michael and Lucifer to Europe for a little bonding time."

"Why didn't they take you guys?"

"Well my parents kind of have favorites. Gabriel, Anna, and I are I guess the disappointing children to them. Plus Gabriel wanted to throw a party." Castiel explained laughing at the last part a bit.

"But how could they be disappointed in you. Anyone would be happy to have a perfect guy like you as their son." Dean stated truthfully.

Cas didn't know what to reply to that and Dean couldn't think of anything else either so they just looked at each other. And the longer Dean looked at Cas the more he could fell his cheeks heat up and how good it would feel to have Cas's lips on his own.

Before Dean knew it he started to move towards Cas's face.

"Hey Dean can you please explain to Jess about the whole food organization thing she just doesn't understand it at all and oh uh." Sam interrupted stopping when he saw Cas was with Dean and how they looked.

"You know never mind I'll ask someone else." Sam said quickly walking away.

"Uh yeah we should probably head back anyways Gabriel might be mad at me for taking you away for so long." Dean said awkwardly.

"Yeah he did want to talk to me about something."

After a weird goodbye Dean went back to his cabin, as soon as he closed the door he dropped to the floor and leaned against it. He ran his hand through his head and in that moment he realized that he was starting to fall for Cas.


	5. Chapter 4

"Alright so if you had to wish for one thing you'd want back what would it be?" Castiel asked as Dean and him sat in their usual spot for lunch.

"My dad's old car. A 1967 Chevy Impala." Dean replied.

"1967?"

"Hey she was a beauty and your'e the one who likes Elvis so you shouldn't be making fun of old stuff." That made Cas laugh.

Dean had to smile since Cas's laugh was one of the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen and heard.

"Alright fine. What would you wish for?" Dean asked.

"Well I was quite fond of that trench coat."

All of the sudden Dean cracked up laughing which made Cas join him.

"Hey Cas what's so funny?" questioned Balthazar who showed up out of no where.

"Oh Dean and I were just talking about the things we miss." Cas answered ignoring or not noticing Balthazar glaring at Dean.

"Oh okay are you still joining Alfie, Rachael, and I later?"

"Yeah sure." Cas replied still not really paying attention to Balthazar.

As soon as Balthazar walked away Dean started talking to Cas again.

"Well he definitely has strong feelings for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you really that oblivious ?" Cas just shrugged with shoulders.

"He's like always looking at us when we're hanging out and he's been glaring at me ever since we've become friends."

"So what, I should go out with him?" Cas questioned.

"No." Dean said so quickly he almost yelled.

"Good because I have feelings for some one else."

Dean's eyes lit up with hope that it might be him. But he seriously doubted Cas would ever think of him like that because honestly Cas was way out of his leauge and way too good for him.

"Well who is it? Rachael? Meg?" Dean took a minute to think. "Alfie?"

"No none of them I like the way you're refering to. I like.." Before Cas could finish his sentence Sam interrupted.

Cas mumbled something like 'Always interrupted' which made Dean smile.

"Alright what is it this time Sammy?"

 

"Do you think we can rename Sam into inturrpting moose" asked Castiel.

"I'll ask Sam about that. I think he'll love it." Dean said with a laugh and a wink to Cas. He could of sworn he saw Cas blush.

"Remember how you told me that Gabriel needed to talk to you about something the other day?"

"Yes."

"What was it about? If you dont mind me asking."

"It was actually about the guy I like."

" Ah ha so it is a guy."

"Yeah that uh doesn't bother you right?" Cas nervously asked.

"Of course not I mean I'm bisexual." Dean replied.

Castiel's eyes lit up. "Well anyways the conversation was very awkward and well let's just say it ended up with him talking about condoms and lube." Cas made a face when he said the last part that made Dean laugh.

"You know I never thought I'd ever hear you say those words." Dean joked.

"Me either I believe Gabriel is influencing me again."

"Well don't let him get to you too much you're suppose to be innocent." Cas looked at Dean strangely. "What?"

Sam always talks to Dean about how long Dean and Cas just stare at each other and it's times like these that Dean realises how true Sam was. For once.

Not that Dean really minded since Cas's eyes are his favorite shade of blue.

 

"Hey do you guys know Christmas is next week?" Sam asked trying to start a conversation while they were all out patrolling.

"You know it amazes me that after everything we've been though you still remember when that holiday is." Dean joked.

"What we need a little joy in this kind of world. Don't you think so Cas?"

"I guess....Christmas wasn't really a big thing with my family growing up so yeah." Cas explained.

"Well then you are getting a full on Winchester Christmas this year." Sam stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short :/. The next one will definitely be longer....I hope......


End file.
